


Pretend not to know

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to Ashie and Steph Muji for betaing.<br/> Written for the <a href="http://inkvoices.livejournal.com/81606.html">End of Virginity Challenge</a> and the prompt <a href="http://inkvoices.livejournal.com/81606.html?thread=485318#t485318">A character gets caught up in the moment and has sex for the first time, even though they weren't planning to. The encounter was much more casual than they had intended and/or they did not have serious feelings for their partner. How do they get over their disappointment?</a>.</p>
<p>Charles' first time is before he leaves for college and he thinks its with the right person, but nothing ends up quite how he expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend not to know

Before he went off to college, Raven decided that they were going to have an adult party; their parents were off in Europe, and the place was theirs. She grinned at him as she said, “Get you ready for all those college girls and give Penny a last night she’ll remember.”

“Raven!”

“Oh come on, I’ve seen the way you look in class when you’re watching her. She makes you blush.”

“I do like her,” he admitted, but then said, “we’ll see how things go.” At that Raven gave him her smuggest look as she tossed a sofa pillow at him.

Then she ended up following through in a way he hadn’t expected by taking care of everything for the party and telling him what he could do. Everyone invited were their friends, although some were better than others - like Penny. Penny was kind of his steady, but not quite; he liked her. She was smart and pretty with her red hair, and he could get lost in her eyes and thoughts as she was always searching for something. They had known each other since a little before Raven and she had always thought him cute and odd. Over the years, they’d gone to dances together and kissed a few times. Sometimes, even going a little farther but not too far; as soon as she started to be unsure, he’d stop. At one point, she had wondered if he didn’t like her but somehow he found a way to explain that he wanted her to be happy all the time, which impressed her. Soon he got a reputation for being a true gentleman who always knew when enough was enough. This made Raven laugh at him and tell him he was never willing to take any chances, as he only went out with girls he knew liked him and rarely pushed farther than they thought they wanted to go.

In the days before the party, Raven had a lot of fun getting him to help her, including a few things that were on the edge of what they should be doing. She pretended to be Kirke, the family steward, to order liquor and food; then they went to the City when they should have been at school for new clothes and she convinced him to buy a very European-style turtleneck. He explained that he had sweaters and that if she made him get a beret then he would leave, which just made her giggle before she said that Penny had told her that he’d look good in one. The charcoal color did look good on him and he had picked up some of Penny’s thoughts about how he would do well in some more modern fashions and, with a sigh, he bought it. Raven found for herself a gorgeous blue sweater that highlighted everything and made him wonder just what she was planning for the party. Neither of them drank that much as it made things tricky with their abilities, but he knew she was up to something.

The night of the party, he found out that he didn’t care if Raven had a plan; everything was going perfectly. The music was all the newest jazz and there were martinis and Penny was in his arms and his shields were a little fuzzy, because everyone was happy. He was kind of listening but since the conversation was quiet, the thoughts were too; there was a current of desire thrumming through everything but that was always there. That constant want was just what everyone their age felt and so when Penny drew out a kiss and pressed herself to him, he wasn’t surprised, it felt right. Her thoughts and words almost matched as she whispered, “Please, I want to, Charles.”

There was something else in her mind but he wasn’t paying attention, he was lost in the perfect mixture of touch and thought being the same and he could never quite remember if he led or she did to his room. Inside she kissed him and when they were first on the bed, nothing was that different than other times except the feeling of want seemed to fill the air. He groaned at it, his physical desire and had to focus for a moment to not be overwhelmed but he wanted to get lost. This was part of what he could do and as she tugged at his sweater and he helped her unbutton her blouse, his shields were relaxed. Doing this was about giving in and being present and not thinking too much or listening too much, he knew that and he was going to do it right.

Though nothing quite worked like he wanted and he couldn’t get her bra off properly and she laughed at how the turtleneck messed up his hair. Then he kissed her how she liked and caressed her just the right way as she moved against him and their thoughts and wants were the same of more and now. She tugged at his belt and he pushed against her hand and her laugh was husky as she said, “Like this?”

“Yes, what do you want?”

“Everything,” And then her hand was almost on him through his underwear and he moaned, kissing her skin as she undid her trousers. It was harder to focus on anything more than touch, but she knew what she wanted, he loved that about her, Penny was sure of herself. That was why they kept finding each other, her thoughts and words tended to run together so she was restful for him, he didn’t have to pretend not to know all the half-lies around her.

Now he reveled in her want and his desire and she pressed a prophylactic into his hand and he somehow got it on and then it was just them. As their eyes met with him above her, she smiled before kissing him as he carefully got into her and they both sighed. Then he groaned as he heard her think _oh yes_ and tried to move right for more of that as he felt like he was drowning in sensation.

She gave a little moan that he knew meant she liked it as he felt himself coming and said, “I can’t hold on, god, Penny.”

Her answer was to pull him close and do something with her hips and he came and leaned on her as she looked happy. He kissed her and started to say something before she shifted, “Thank you, Charles.”

His thoughts were a jumble but he could feel that she was happy and moved out of her saying, “I’ll come back and take care of you.”

“Oh Charles.”

He didn’t know what to do with that and grabbed his pants before going into the bathroom where he heard her think, _Now I won’t be a virgin for Vassar and it was nice. He was the right choice._

In the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror, his hair was a mess and he felt lost. She had wanted him and this, but to be ready for college. He knew they weren’t going to be a couple and she made him happy but this made it all feel off.

“Charles, hurry up, I want a turn,” She sounded and felt satisfied, so that was what counted and he came out of the bathroom after tugging her pants back on.  
“Sorry, didn’t meant to take so long.”

Then he kissed her and she cleaned up and they went downstairs and he had a shot of scotch which helped. Raven caught his eye as she started up the stairs with Ned, who she was going steady with and Charles smiled.

The next night after everyone had left, he laid in his bed and wondered if he could have what he wanted. Penny had seemed like part of it but he wasn’t all of what she wanted and he could never tell her all of what he was. Next time he was with someone like that, he’d pay more attention and not get too carried away. It hurt too much.


End file.
